


Nothing I Wouldn't Do

by Dark_Dreymer



Category: Big Wolf on Campus
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Dreymer/pseuds/Dark_Dreymer
Summary: Tommy was willing to do almost anything for Merton but this was the one thing that he simply wouldn’t do.





	Nothing I Wouldn't Do

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older fic, I'm simply adding it to the archive.

Tommy was willing to do almost anything for Merton: he’d fought a variety of supernatural monsters, dropped everything he was doing to aid Merton in a variety of events, sat through a Gothic Fantasy Guild election, worn a unitard in public (twice!) and - since they had become lovers - Tommy had pleasured every inch of his skin to bring him to orgasm. But there was one thing that Tommy just wouldn’t do, the one thing he refused to endure in the name of his friend…  
   
“Come on,” Merton pleaded.  
“No,” Tommy refused.  
“Just fifteen minutes.”  
“No.”  
“I won’t have sex with you until you do.”  
“Yes, you will.”  
“Damn.” Merton stamped a foot in annoyance, “Please. Tommy, please.” Merton dragged the word out, pouting and fixing Tommy with a stare that the jock couldn’t refuse. How could it be that _he_ was the werewolf in the relationship but Merton had better puppy-dog eyes?  
“Okay, but fifteen minutes only.”  
“Great.” Merton cheered up immediately, dropping into his seat and observing the advanced state of play on the board he’d no doubt spent a lot of time setting up, “I created a character for you, here.” Merton passed a sheet of paper full of numbers and words to Tommy.  
“Sir Thomas of Londarr,” Tommy read the title on the top of the page. “What is this?”  
“It’s your character sheet,” Merton explained, pointing to various numbers of the page and explaining them, “That’s your character level.”  
“Lawful Good Paladin, level 3,” Tommy read. “Why am I a paladin?”  
“Paladins are naturally good, and they hunt and destroy evil and oppressive undead forces. That just _screams_ you.”  
“Uh, yeah,” Tommy said, eyes scanning the page. “So what do _these_ mean?”  
“Those are your stats,” Merton explained. “Each one has a certain impact on your character in different ways. They go up to a maximum value of 18.”  
“16 strength.” Tommy grinned, “So that means I’m strong right?”  
“Yes.” Merton was clearly biting back a sarcastic retort.  
“Why is my intelligence only 12?” Tommy asked.  
“No offense but you’re not exactly a candidate for MENSA, besides intelligence affects your magic, as a paladin you won’t need much. Anyway, if it was below 10 you’d be incapable of speech, so technically you’re average intelligence.”  
“Okay…” Tommy said somewhat reassured, after all Merton had spent a good deal of time creating this character for him so he wouldn’t intentionally make his character weak.  
   
Merton explained enough of the basics to get them started before they entered battle with a group of wolves. Tommy needed step-by-step instructions in how to roll the dice during the battle to interpret what was probably a complex system of rules that was all nonsense to the jock.  
“I attack the nearest wolf and…” Merton rolled his dice and cheered, “The wolf is slain.”  
“Way to go,” Tommy tried to sound as cheerful as possible from where he was slumped in his seat.  
“You’re not bored are you?” Merton asked, “…because we could always stop.”  
“No, I’m fine.” Tommy smiled at his boyfriend reassuringly, he’d promised to play with Merton and - as excruciatingly dull as it may be - he was going to finish.  
   
“Is it my turn to fight yet?” It was a few rounds of fighting later and a large group of the wolves were still intact.  
“I don’t think you should fight anymore, Tommy, you only have four hit points remaining,” Merton said, worry thick in his tone.  
“Okay, do I have any healing spells or something?” Tommy had rested his face in his hand a while ago and it was starting to go numb.  
“Do you have any healing spells memorized?”  
Tommy looked down at the swirling mass of numbers on his character sheet, “I don’t know.”  
“Give me that.” Merton snatched the sheet from under Tommy’s gaze and scanned it frantically, “You don’t have any spells memorized. How can you not have any spells memorized?”  
“I don’t know. You made the character, remember?”  
“Oh, yeah.” Merton bit his lip, “Just stay under cover for now. I’ll handle the wolves.”  
“Aw c’mon. Fighting’s the only interesting thing in this game, don’t make me sit here and skip my turn while you roll all the dice.”  
“You’re in danger, Tommy!”  
“Merton. It’s. A. Game.” Tommy emphasized each word, picking up the tiny figure that represented Sir Thomas of Londarr, “If this figure dies, nothing will happen to me.” Tommy threw the figure down on the table, it skidded across the surface and landed in Merton’s lap.  
   
Merton was quiet for a while and Tommy was starting to worry that he’d upset him, when eventually the goth spoke, “I know that.” Merton’s fingers were wrapped around the figure Tommy had thrown, toying with it as he spoke, “But you’re always saving me and I just get caught or knocked out, or I stand around and don’t do anything…” Tommy realized that silent tears were making their way down the pale cheeks of his lover, “In the game I’m strong, in the game I’m useful… I wanted to save you for a change.”  
“Merton.” Tommy shifted out of his seat, kneeling down so he was at eye level with his boyfriend, wiping the tears from his cheeks, “You saved me from the wolf at the start of the year. I’ve been saving you ever since because without you, I’d be useless. Lori and I can kick monster butt, but you’re the one who finds the monsters and tells us the best part to kick. We’d be lost without you.”  
“I know. I know.” Merton moaned, still sniffling slightly, “But when I see you fighting, when I see you being hurt and I can’t do anything…” He didn’t have to finish, Tommy understood.  
“How about we put the game away and play something else?” Tommy suggested, pressing a kiss to Merton’s forehead and pulling away slightly, “Monopoly?”  
Merton groaned but smiled up at Tommy, which reassured the jock that Merton was going to be okay, “I’m not playing Monopoly. How about Clue?”  
“Sure.” Tommy smiled.

Merton would kick his butt and they’d probably end up playing several games because each would be over so quickly... but there was nothing Tommy wouldn’t do for Merton.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to the bwoc_fic comm on LJ in 2008.
> 
> Fun fact: My experience with D&D when I wrote this fic was about three hours of getting my ass kicked by skeletons in Neverwinter Nights, so the rules in this fic aren't 100% true to life.


End file.
